


Existen dos modos

by kobaltaoi



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 en español [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Day 4, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen dos modos de ver el mundo.</p>
<p>El modo en el que lo veía Aomine.</p>
<p>Y el modo en  que lo veía Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existen dos modos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are two ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502562) by [ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801). 



> Ugh... Tarde... Hoy llovía a cántaros. Creo que el destino me está diciendo algo al no dejarme postear.
> 
> Igual lo seguiré haciendo sin importar qué. Mi amor por mi otp puede mas que el clima.

Existen dos modos de ver el mundo.   
  
El modo en el que lo veía Aomine.   
  
Y el modo en el que lo veía Kagami.   
  
Uno podría encontrar el paraíso en buena música, una linda vista, buen clima, estando junto a la persona que quieres, sin interrupciones.   
  
— Estamos en la mitad de la nada.   
  
— Eso es más o menos cierto.   
  
O no podría.   
  
— No tienes idea de dónde estamos.   
  
— Eso también es más o menos cierto.   
  
— ¿Qué es más o menos según tú?   
  
— Sé en qué país estamos.   
  
— Oh, bien, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.   
  
Uno podría encontrar el infierno en una radio rota, bosques desolados, el frío invernal dándote en la cara, atrapado junto a la persona cuya culpa es que estés ahí, sin señal móvil.   
  
— Pensé que sabías como leer el jodido mapa.   
  
— Yo cometí el mismo error al pensar eso. El atardecer era hermoso.   
  
Lo cual significaba que probablemente iban a pasar la noche ahí.   
  
Existen dos modos de ver el mundo.   
  
— Joder que voy a matarte.   
  
El modo en el que lo veía Aomine.   
  
— ¿Más joder o más matar?   
  
Y el modo en el que lo veía Kagami.   
  
Ambos modos siempre terminaban igual para ellos.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en una historia real.
> 
> Cuando tenía diecisiete años y mi hermana menor doce mi papá me dejó el auto y la llevé a dar una vuelta por la carretera, muy a la Winchester. La cuestión es que yo soy el tipo de persona que se pierde a la vuelta de su casa, así que obviamente nos perdimos.
> 
> Hasta la fecha no tengo idea de donde terminamos.
> 
> La frase que moe hermana me dijo fue "Como amaría matarte" y yo le contesté "¿mas amor o mas matar?"


End file.
